


4 times Dante tried to propose and 1 time it finally worked

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Domestic Dante and Nero [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, awwww, damn I love these fuckers, theyre so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: Love was dangerous and fun.  Dante definitely knew that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenaLoreley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaLoreley/gifts), [KissMyAnthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/gifts).



Love was confusing. Love was deadly. And love was fun. Especially when you had a fun lover like Dante. It was also quite annoying when you wanted to propose. Also like Dante. First, he and Nero were fighting over something and Nero starts laughing.

His face is flushed, his pink lips forming the laugh, and his blue eyes watering with mirth. In that moment, Dante realized, 'holy fuck, I want to marry him.' And so he bought a ring in Nero's size and came up with ways to propose. 4 ways failed and one way finally succeeded. Let's go over how they went.

 

 

-

 

1\. Put the ring inside Nero's favorite cake.

 

Dante knew Nero loved cake. And chocolate. Almost as much as Dante loved his pizza. So, he thought it'd be a cute little way to propose by giving Nero a slice of chocolate cake with his engagement ring inside of it. 

He went to the bakery and bought Nero's favorite dark chocolate cake. Then, he came home and placed it on a plate and gently put the ring inside of it.  
And then he waited for Nero to come home.

Nero finally came back from his mission around 2:00 in the morning. So, Dante went to grab the cake before saying hello. Only for it to be gone. Oh fuck.

 

"Hey, Dante," Nero hummed as he stepped into the kitchen, yawning softly. 

 

"Yeah-uh-hey," Dante mumbled back as he looked for the cake.

 

Nero rose an eyebrow at his mate and asked, "you okay?"

 

Dante nodded quickly in response as he looked under the sink.

 

Whatever Nero was going to say again had been cut off by a yawn, bringing tears to his eyes. "Ugh, I'm heading to bed." He hummed.

 

Dante quickly stood up, whacking his head on the counter and cursing as he rubbed it. "Wait, don't you wanna hang out with me? Cmon!" He whined.

 

Nero yawned again and shook his head. "I'll hang out with you and your dick later- I'm heading to bed." And without another word, went back up to their shared room.

 

Dante was about to curse when Lady came in, Nero's ring in her hand, a guilty expression on her face. "I have a feeling this was meant for someone else. Sorry," she sighed at seeing Dante's absolutely crushed face. 

"Maybe you can find another way to propose?" She asked, knowing exactly what he meant to do.

 

Dante sighed and shook his head. "Maybe."

 

 

-

2\. Put the ring in a bottle of wine

So, after the cake fiasco, Dante picked up another idea. He bought Nero's favorite wine and put the ring in there, hoping Nero would get it in one of his cups.

 

The whole day, like Nero promised the evening before, was filled with cuddles, watching tv, and lazy morning sex. Perfect day before proposing.

 

Dante brought out the wine and they drank and drank and drank. Just when the ring was slightly visible, however, Nero gagged. 

 

Dante looked at his lover in confusing and asked, "Nero? Are you okay?"

 

Nero shook his head and coughed again. "N-no. I feel sick as shit. It just came outta nowhere." He groaned and stood up.

 

Dante sat up as well. "Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want another glass of wine?!" He exclaimed.

 

Nero shook his head and covered his mouth. "Do you want me to puke all over your shirt?" And shuddered. "Oh shit- I gotta go to the bathroom," he all but whined as he ran down the hall, leaving Dante once again.

 

Dante groaned and poured out the rest of the wine into his cup, taking a sip and spitting out Nero's ring. In a soft voice, he asked, "Will you marry me, Nero?" And responded in a slightly higher and softer voice, "oh of course I will, Dante!" 

 

Dante shook his head and put the ring his pocket. He needed a new plan.

 

 

 

-

 

3\. Give Nero a bouquet of roses with the ring attached to them

 

After two failed attempts, Dante was getting quite scared. He really wanted to marry Nero! So, he bought Nero's favorite flowers and put the ring on it. He'd give them to Nero during their date at the carnival and he'd say yes, dammit!

 

That's how it was supposed to go, anyway. Sadly, that's not how it went. 

 

They'd had a lot of fun, playing games and munching on deep fried everything. Then, when it was time to give Nero the flowers, Dante realized something very bad. He'd had them around for about a week and they were-uh- wilted, so to speak. Completely dead. 

 

Dante nearly screamed and quickly grabbed the ring of it and cringed when Nero took them.

 

"Oh- I'm flattered-" Nero started, but was cut off by Dante.

 

"I told lady to water them, but she didn't. I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner," Dante sighed, face palming.

 

Nero snorted and shook his head. "Oh, it's fine. After, it's the thought that counts and crap."

 

Dante mumbled, "that's just a good way of saying I didn't suck."

 

"True."

 

 

-

 

 

4\. Get someone to sky write it.

 

This was Dante's near final attempt. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would! 

 

He'd paid a lot of money for this and fuck, it better be money well spent. Nope.

 

It had not been well spent at all.

 

After taking Nero to a great little park, doing things like having sex in the car and feeding ducks, the man signed in the message Dante had told him to do. Only he didn't.

Instead of, 'PLEASE MARRY ME, NERO! Love, Dante!' It spelt, 'Please bury me, Lilo. Love, Shantay.'

 

Nero gasped and shook his head. "I feel bad for that Shantay person. Asking someone to bury them like that."

 

Dante nodded with a smile. "Yeah, wait, what?" He looked at the sky and was about to shoot himself with God and Nero as his fucking witnesses. 

 

"DAMN IT!" He exclaimed, causing Nero to look at him worriedly.

 

Dante coughed and laughed, "I forgot it was sale day at the pizzeria! We missed it, oh no!"

 

Nero was still confused, but shook his head and scooted slightly away from Dante. 

 

Dante was seriously going to cry. This was the worst.

 

 

-

 

5\. And how it finally worked out.

 

After the whole park problem, Dante had been quiet and sulking for weeks. 3 to be exact. And Nero was pissed.

 

First, Dante had acted weird. Now, he wasn't fucking talking to Nero? Or even bothering to hang out with him!? 

 

Nero let Dante know his anger by softly throwing a book at his head.

 

Dante winced and hissed, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

 

Nero was just as mad. "You have no right! No right at all!" He was already near tears at this whole fucking mess of annoyance, worry, and depression he'd been feeling for nearly a month.

 

Dante widened his eyes, but then narrowed them. "What do you fucking mean?"

 

"I mean doing this moping shit! First you act all fucking weird for about two months and then you fucking sulk around and don't even bother giving me a response when I talk to you?! What the hell? It's worrying me for shit's sake! What- are you breaking up with me?! Is it my fault your like this!? If you want us to stop being together, just SAY IT!" Nero ranted, his face red as he panted, staring at the floor between rapidly rubbing his eyes and coughing.

 

Oh. Oh no. Dante opened his mouth and closed it like a dying fish before standing up so quickly he nearly tripped on the chair. "No no no no no no! You have it wrong! I'm not breaking up with you!"

 

Nero looked up, already seeming slightly relieved, but still annoyed and confused. "But wha-"

 

"Nero, that's far from what I was doing. All of the sulking was because of the weird way I was acting!" 

 

"The fuck do you mean?"

 

"I //mean// I've been trying to propose you for months! It keeps failing and failing and failing! I've been wanting to ask you so badly!"

 

Nero froze, but then visibly calmed down before smirking softly. "Then ask."

 

"But I didn't think you'd want to marry me anyway- wait, huh?" Dante asked, his eyes going completely wide.

 

"I said, 'Then ask.'." Nero answered, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

 

Dante was about to say something, but then shoved it back down his throat and fumbled in his back pocket, pulling out the ring and getting down on one knee. Gently, he took Nero's left hand and took a deep breath. 

 

"Nero, love of my life and hopefully soon-to-be-fiancé, will you do me the honor of agreeing to marry me?" He finally asked, feeling way better.

 

It didn't beat the feeling of Nero smiling wide and nodding his head. "Yes, you big idiot, yes."

 

Finally. Thank fucking God, finally. 

 

This was what love was. Happiness and understanding. And maybe some sex. Okay, a lot of sex, but that wasn't the point. They were gonna have a big gay wedding and it was gonna be fucking amazing. Not as amazing as now, however, with Nero pulling Dante up and into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Dante sighed softly and closed his eyes as he kissed back. Thank god he'd said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugahavahahahaha they're so married I can't- should I write a wedding fanfic too?


End file.
